Our Love
by Dnvers
Summary: [Sequel Our Story] Hanya kisah cinta antara Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy seusai perang besar. Dramione. DLDR. [Chapter 3 Update!]
1. Chapter 1

Mereka kembali bertemu dipengadilan keluarga Malfoy yang dihadiri oleh cukup banyak orang penting. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah rekan bisnis keluarga Malfoy dan juga beberapa keluarga _pureblood_ lain yang berkerabat dekat dengan keluarga Malfoy. Mereka hadir dan mencoba memberikan dukungan pada keluarga Malfoy. Sementara Hermione dan Harry―hadir sebagai saksi disana.

Hermione bernapas lega begitu kesaksiannya dan Harry atas Draco dan Narcissa membuahkan hasil yang baik. Keduanya dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan. Namun mereka tak berhasil membebaskan Lucius Malfoy dengan kesaksian mereka.

Pada akhirnya, Lucius Malfoy tetap dijatuhi hukuman 1 tahun di Azkaban―lalu setelah bebas pria itu harus tetap berada dalam pengawasan hingga Kementerian meyakini jika pria itu benar-benar sudah bersih.

Walaupun begitu, Narcissa dan Draco sudah sangat bersyukur. Hukuman Lucius sudah sangat ringan ketimbang Pelahap Maut lainnya. Ada yang 12 tahun Azkaban, seumur hidup di Azkaban, bahkan ada yang mendapat ciuman Dementor. Hermione bergidik ngeri mendengar hukuman yang terakhir itu.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," Hermione tersentak saat Narcissa memeluknya diluar ruang sidang. Ia tak pernah menyangka seorang Narcissa Malfoy akan memeluknya seperti itu. Draco memang memintanya dan Harry untuk tidak langsung pergi seusai sidang karena Narcissa ingin bertemu. Namun Hermione tak pernah membayangkan jika Narcissa akan memeluknya dengan hangat seperti ini, "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang kalian lakukan untuk keluargaku hari ini."

"Sama-sama, . Saya juga tak akan berada disini tanpa bantuan anda." Harry menjawab sopan. Pria itu sudah menyeritakan pada Hermione apa yang sudah dilakukan Narcissa Malfoy untuknya. Bagi Harry, itu semua mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

Lily Potter memberikan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Narcissa membahayakan nyawanya dengan berkhianat demi mengetahui keadaan Draco. Itu semua sudah cukup untuk mengubah penilaian Harry atas nyonya Malfoy yang juga merupakan sepupu ayah baptisnya itu.

"Kau berlebihan, Mr. Potter." Narcissa memandang Harry dan Hermione bergantian, "Datanglah ke Manor nanti malam. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial sebagai ucapan terima kasihku yang tak seberapa untuk kalian."

"Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Malfoy." balas Hermione begitu melihat tatapan bertanya Harry padanya. Ia tahu maksud tatapan sahabatnya itu, tapi ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Narcissa yang sepertinya ingin memulai hubungan baik dengan mereka.

"Bagus," Narcissa terlihat sangat senang. Dan Hermione bisa melihat Draco yang sedari tadi berdiri tak jauh dari wanita itu ikut tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Narcissa mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya lalu berkata, "Sampai ketemu nanti malam kalau begitu, _dear_."

Dan begitu wanita itu pergi dengan Draco mengekorinya, Harry nyengir menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah direstui dikeluarga Malfoy."

"Diamlah, Harry!" Hermione merona. Oh, sial.

―

Hermione ber- _apparate_ kegerbang Malfoy Manor seorang diri. Kingsley tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan membutuhkan bantuan Harry di Kementerian petang tadi sehingga Harry tidak bisa menemaninya makan malam di Manor. Tadinya Hermione ingin tidak datang saja tapi―ia tak ingin mengecewakan Narcissa dan Draco. Seburuk apapun Manor dalam ingatannya―Hermione berusaha mengabaikannya begitu mengingat Narcissa yang begitu ramah padanya dan Draco yang terlihat senang melihatnya menyetujui makan malam ini.

Hermione langsung bernapas lega begitu melihat Draco-lah yang menjemputnya digerbang. Wajah Hermione merona ketika Draco mengecup punggung tangannya lembut sebelum menarik tangannya dengan lembut juga ke dalam Manor.

"Potter kemana?" Draco akhirnya bertanya. Tapi nadanya tidak terdengar seperti pemuda itu penasaran. Bahkan Hermione tak yakin pemuda itu sebenarnya peduli dengan jawabannya.

"Ada urusan mendadak dengan Kingsley di Kementrian."

" _Mom_ pasti sedih tamunya hanya satu yang datang."

"Err―aku bisa menyusulnya ke Kementerian kalau kau mau." Draco berhenti melangkah lalu tertawa mendengar penuturan gadisnya itu.

"Granger, Granger," Draco tiba-tiba menatapinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya―Hermione mengenakan dress pink selutut dengan riasan tipis. Butuh sejam lebih untuk memilih dress yang tepat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk malam ini. Hermione takut sekali jika ia memberikan kesan yang buruk dihadapan Narcissa.

"Apa ini sangat buruk?" tanya Hermione begitu Draco hanya menatapinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Pernakah kau berkaca, Granger?"jawab Draco membuat Hermione merasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Hermione jadi ingin ber- _apparate_ kembali ke The Burrow sekarang. Draco terkekeh geli melihat Hermione yang semakin pucat karena kata-katanya akhirnya kembali berkata, "Kau lebih dari sekedar menawan. Bahkan kata cantik-pun tak akan cukup untukmu, Mione."

Tiba-tiba, Hermione ingin sekali mengutuk pria Malfoy dihadapannya ini.

"Terima kasih, Malfoy. Rayuanmu sangat membantu." kata Hermione sakratis. Walaupun ia merasa lega dan sedikit merona karena pujian Draco tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan ketegangannya saat ini. Ia akan makan malam bersama ibu dari kekasihnya. Wajar kan jika ia merasa gugup?

Draco kembali menggandeng tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam Manor-nya. Hingga mereka sampai dimeja makan, Narcissa menyambutnya dengan sangat baik.

Makan malamnya berlangsung cukup lancar. Hermione bernapas lega karena kekhawatirannya tentang menghancurkan makan malam itu tidak terjadi. Meski beberapa kali Draco harus menggenggam tangannya dahulu barulah ia merasa lebih rileks.

"Jadi Ms. Granger, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Narcissa bertanya setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan penutupnya.

"Saya berencana kembali ke rumah saya di dunia muggle lalu mulai mencari orang tua saya, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione menjawab sopan. Hermione tahu ia terdengar sangat kaku sekarang tapi ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Narcissa.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal padaku, _dear_ ," Narcissa tersenyum ramah menyadari ketegangan kekasih putranya itu, "Dan, oh, Draco sudah menceritakan padaku yang terjadi pada orang tuamu. Aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk mencarinya di Australia. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas kesaksianmu, _dear_."

"Anda tidak perlu melakukannya untuk saya, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Sulit sekali untuk bersikap tidak formal dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Panggil aku Narcissa jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman, _dear_. Dan aku akan tetap membantu mencari orang tuamu dan apa kau yakin akan tinggal seorang diri di dunia muggle?"

"Tentu saja, err―Narcissa. Kurasa lebih baik menjauh dari dunia sihir untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai perang tak lagi membayangiku." kata Hermione jujur. Alasannya memilih kembali ke dunia muggle sebenarnya memang itu. Ia ingin menjauh dari dunia sihir untuk sementara waktu. Ia masih memiliki trauma pasca perang besar.

"Aku akan menemaninya." kata Draco yang sedari tadi diam. Hermione menatap pemuda itu terkejut sementara Narcissa tersenyum aneh menatap putranya.

"Draco, tapi ini dunia muggle. Kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir―"

"Aku tahu, Granger. Tapi aku akan tetap menemanimu. Perang bukan hanya berpengaruh padamu saja ngomong-ngomong."

Hermione beralih menatap Narcissa Malfoy untuk mendengar pendapat wanita itu tentang keinginan anaknya. Dan jawaban Narcissa membuat Hermione kembali terkejut, "Aku setuju dengan Draco."

Oh, apa Narcissa selalu begitu? Mendukung semua perkataan Draco? Kalau iya, pantas saja Draco terkadang manja.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan menampung Draco dirumahmu tentu saja, _dear_." lanjut Narcissa. Dan Hermione tahu ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan wanita itu. Ditambah tatapan kedua Malfoy tersebut padanya―jadilah Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Terima kasih sekali lagi, _dear_. Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada perkembangan soal orang tuamu."

Dan Hermione berusaha memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk memberi tahu para Weasley dan sahabatnya tentang kabar ini.

Ia dan Draco akan tinggal bersama dirumahnya hanya berdua.

Pikirkan sendiri bagaimana itu terdengar ditelinga sahabatnya dan para Weasley yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya juga.

―

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Mereka, Hermione dan Draco, kini berada dihalaman rumah Hermione dengan koper masing-masing. Mereka sengaja ber- _apparate_ dari Malfoy Manor ke rumah Hermione pagi hari untuk menghindari dipergoki saat muncul tiba-tiba oleh muggle. Hermione sangat bersyukur karena tetangganya belum terlihat dimanapun saat ini.

" _Alohomora!_ "

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Hermione hendak membawa kopernya masuk―namun Draco lebih cepat membawa koper mereka berdua dengan sihirnya kedalam rumah. Hermione menatap pria itu kesal.

" _Well,_ Malfoy, berhubung kau tinggal dirumahku, kau harus mengikuti peraturan dirumahku sekarang."

"Peraturan apa?" kening Draco berkerut.

"Dilarang menggunakan sihir. Pengecualian dalam keadaan darurat."

"Peraturan macam apa itu?" Draco merengut tak suka. Ia terbiasa menggunakan sihir sejak kecil dan kini ia harus terbiasa tanpa sihir? Hermione pasti bercanda!

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku sudah bilang kau tak akan suka disini. Aku bisa mengirimmu kembali ke Manor kalau kau tak sanggup memenuhi peraturannya."

"Baiklah, Granger." kata Draco mengalah lalu menyimpan tongkatnya kembali.

Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar tamu dilantai pertama rumahnya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu itu lalu menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut.

"Maaf jika ini jauh dari ekspetasimu."

"Ini bahkan tidak sebesar kamar mandi pribadiku di Manor." komentar Draco membuat Hermione mendengus sebal. Rumahnya memang jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Malfoy Manor tapi kesal juga mendengar komentar seperti itu dari orang yang akan menumpang dirumahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sana kembali ke Manor!"

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dua kali kau mengusirku, Granger. Kau yakin tidak ingin bersama kekasihmu sendiri disaat seperti ini?"

Hermione menghela napas saat Draco memberikan tatapan yang selalu membuatnya luluh. Licik sekali pria itu. Setelah membuatnya kesal, pria itu menggunakan pesonanya untuk membuat Hermione memaafkannya bahkan tanpa harus meminta maaf.

"Aku kekamarku dulu." Hermione memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan ucapan Draco. Namun tangan Draco yang menahan tangannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tanyanya.

"Biar aku bawakan kopermu kekamarmu." Draco langsung berjalan mendahului Hermione untuk mengambil koper wanita itu. "Tanpa sihir, tenang saja." Draco melanjutkan ketika Hermione hendak mengingatkannya.

Hermione tersenyum tipis. Draco memang terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi pria itu juga bisa bersikap manis disaat yang bersamaan. Seperti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang. Memilih mengangkat kopernya yang cukup berat ke kamarnya dilantai atas tanpa sihir. Hermione bahkan tak yakin pemuda itu pernah mengangkat kopernya sendiri sebelumnya. Mengingat, pemuda itu sudah terbiasa menggunakan sihir.

―

Hermione terbangun dengan keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Matanya mengisyaratkan ketakutakan dan kelelahan. Ia lelah dengan semua mimpi buruknya. Dan ia takut jika mimpi itu akan terus menghantuinya seumur hidupnya.

Hermiome mengusap keringat dipelipisnya, lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri. Rasanya sulit sekali menghempaskan bayang-bayang perperangan. Itu selalu muncul dalam mimpinya―dan terasa semakin menakutkan semakin lama. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hermione frustasi.

Hermione menatap lengan kirinya yang kini berhiaskan tulisan ' _Mudblood_ '. Hermione tahu itu permanen. Seberapa keras ia mencoba menghilangkannya, itu tetap tak akan hilang. Dan Hermione hanya bisa berharap agar mimpi buruknya tidak sama permanennya seperti tulisan itu.

Hermione bangkit dari ranjangnya begitu teringat dengan pria yang kini tinggal dikamar tamu rumahnya. Mungkin, melihat wajah pria itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Pria itu sering membuatnya merasa lebih baik dalam banyak hal. Jadilah Hermione memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar pemuda itu.

Hermione berusaha memelankan langkahnya agar Draco tidak terbangun. Ia tak ingin mengganggu istirahat pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin menatapi pemuda itu beberapa saat saja.

Kening Hermione mengerut begitu membuka pintu kamar pemuda itu. Lampunya masih menyala dan Hermione mendapati pemuda itu masih terbangun dan kini sedang bermain dengan sihirnya pada benda-benda dikamar itu. Namun pemuda itu langsung berhenti dan berusaha menyembunyikan tongkatnya dibelakang tubuh bagian atasnya yang kini tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun begitu melihat Hermione. Sedikit membuat Hermione merona karena ini pertama kalinya melihat tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya itu.

"Err―Granger, aku hanya―"

"Bermain dengan sihirmu?" Hermione memotong ucapan Draco dengan nada sakratis. Membuat Draco berdecih sebal.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Draco berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu menyadari sesuatu. Ini tengah malam dan rasanya aneh melihat gadis yang disiplin seperti Hermione belum terlelap diranjangnya sendiri saat ini.

Hermione menghela napas lelah. Mungkin berbagi bebannya dengan Draco bukanlah pilihan yang buruk saat ini, "Mimpi buruk."

"Mau cerita?" tawar Draco sambil melirik sisi ranjang yang kosong disebelahnya―bermaksud mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk disampingnya.

Hermione mengangguk sekilas lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang pemuda itu. Ia duduk lalu menidurkan tubuhnya disana―setelah menarik lengan kiri Draco untuk menjadi bantalnya. Draco terlihat terkejut awalnya―namun tak lama ia langsung tersenyum dan ikut kembali menidurkan dirinya menghadap Hermione.

"Wajahmu memerah, Granger." kata Draco begitu menyadari gadis disebelahnya diam-diam merona.

Hermione langsung membuang mukanya kearah lain―lalu hendak beranjak bangkit menjauhi Draco yang mulai tertawa meledek. Namun Draco lebih sigap untuk menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tetap disampingnya.

"Malfoy, aku tak akan bercerita kalau kau terus tertawa!"

Draco berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Hermione serius, "Ceritalah, Granger."

Hermione memilih menatap kearah lain begitu melihat tatapan serius Draco. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk bercerita, "Aku lelah, Malfoy. Mimpi buruk itu selalu datang. Tentang kematian Remus, Tonks, Fred. Teman-teman kita yang lainnya saat perang besar. Dan yang paling sering―Bellatrix."

Hermione melirik lengan kirinya yang bertuliskan ' _Mudblood',_ membuat Draco juga menatapi lengan gadis itu dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mione. Aku tak seharusnya diam saja waktu itu. Aku seharusnya―"

"Draco!" Hermione menghentikan ucapan pria itu. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan Draco atas kejadian itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu sama takutnya dengan dirinya, "Itu bukan salahmu."

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat―lalu Draco berganti melirik kearah lengan kirinya yang memilikitanda _Death Eaters._ Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku juga bermimpi buruk, Granger." Hermione bisa melihat tatapan sedih pemuda itu saat mengatakannya, tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang selalu ia lihat saat mereka ditahu keenam. "Kematian Dumbledore, Mrs. Burbage, Goyle. Dan hari dimana bibi Bella menyiksamu―itu juga selalu menghantuiku."

"Draco, itu bukan salahmu."

Draco balas menatap Hermione mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum kecut begitu mendengar pembelaan dari gadis itu walau pada kenyataannya ia yang salah. Jika saja ia lebih berani―Bellatrix tak akan pernah melukai gadis yang dicintainya itu seujung jaripun. Dan Hermione tak perlu memiliki mimpi buruk tentang Bellatrix dan Malfoy Manor.

Dengan perlahan Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hermione ―mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Hermione refleks menutup matanya begitu bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk leher pemuda itu begitu pemuda itu melumat bibirnya lembut.

Tak ada yang membuat Hermione jauh lebih tenang selain Draco saat ini. Dan sepertinya membiarkan Draco tinggal dirumahnya sementara sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk.

―

Hermione membuka matanya begitu sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamar tersebut menyilaukan matanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Draco yang masih terlelap dengan posisi memeluknya. Wajah pemuda itu begitu damai―membuat Hermione tak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya.

Dengan perlahan tangan Hermione terangkat menyusuri wajah pemuda itu. Mulai dari dahi hingga ke rahangnya sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak membangunkannya karena pemuda itu pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan jika memergokinya saat ini.

Pandangannya teralih pada jam dimeja nakas yang berada dibelakang Draco. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Itu berarti ia tidur hampir selama kurang lebih 8 jam. Dan itu rekor tidur terlama yang pernah ia dapatkan setelah perang usai. Biasanya, ia hanya akan tidur selama 2 atau 3 jam. Selebihnya ia akan terbangun karena mimpi buruknya selalu datang dan datang lagi.

Apa ini karena err―berada dipelukan Draco? Apa pelukan pemuda itu yang membuat mimpi buruknya pergi?

Apapun itu, Hermione rasa ia harus berterima kasih pada Draco. Dengan perlahan, Hermione bangkit ranjang itu―lalu berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya.

Sebuah sarapan spesial sepertinya cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

 **TBC**

 **Hello, ada yang masih inget cerita 'Our Story'?**

 **Well, waktu itu saya janjiin sequelnya dan ini dia hasil chapter 1nya. Ini bakalan lebih panjang dari pada 'Our Story' saya rasa.**

 **Gimana chapter 1 ini? Jelek? Ngebosenin?**

 **Tolong kasih saran dan masukan di review ya biar kedepannya ff ini bisa lebih bagus lagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco dirumahnya didunia muggle ternyata bukanlah ide yang buruk. Sesungguhnya―itu justru merupakan ide terbaik saat ini karena saat bersama pemuda itu, mimpi buruknya hilang. Dan Hermione merasa jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat ia masih tinggal di _The Burrow_.

Mereka banyak melakukan hal-hal berbau muggle bersama seperti menonton film, berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat dengan taksi―yang sudah jelas belum pernah dinaiki Draco sebelumnya―, dan bermain beberapa permainan muggle. Hermione tahu Draco sebenarnya cukup menikmatinya walaupun pria itu selalu mengeluarkan kritikannya pada setiap hal-hal berbau muggle yang mereka lakukan atau temui. Hermione paham jika pria itu memiliki ego yang lebih tinggi dari pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jadi muggle takut pada hantu? Cih, payah sekali." Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar komentar Draco seusai mereka menonton sebuah film horor. Ia sudah terlalu malas menanggapi komentar pedas Draco tentang hal-hal berbau muggle. Jika ia menanggapi hanya akan terjadi pertengkaran tak berujung nantinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco begitu Hermione bangkit dari sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

"Tidur lebih baik dari pada mendengar komentar tak bermutumu itu, Malfoy."

Draco menyeringai, "Kau yakin bisa tidur tanpa aku?"

Hermione memilih tetap beranjak kekamarnya tanpa menjawab. Ia tahu Draco hanya mencoba menggodanya seperti biasa.

Draco mendengus melihat Hermione yang mengacuhkannya. Dengan malas ia ikut bangkit dari sofa―lalu berjalan menyusul Hermione kekamarnya dilantai atas.

Semenjak hari pertama mereka tidur bersama―mereka memutuskan untuk selalu tidur bersama setidaknya selama mereka dikediaman Hermione. Karena entah bagaimana, mimpi itu hilang saat mereka tidur bersama. Seakan kehadiran satu sama lain merupakan mantra paling ampuh untuk menangkal mimpi buruk mereka.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan berpikir macam-macam jika Hermione menceritakan hal itu. Ditambah dengan fakta Draco selalu bertelanjang dada saat tidur―Hermione tak bisa menyalahkan jika mereka berpikiran macam-macam. Tapi Hermione berani bersumpah, mereka tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar berpelukan dan berciuman. Atau dengan kata lain, _sex._

Mungkin _sex_ bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi dinegaranya. Apalagi umurnya dan Draco sama-sama sudah bisa dikatagorikan dewasa. Secara hukum, mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Namun―Hermione sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan melakukannya sebelum dirinya menikah. Ia hanya akan memberikan hal itu pada suaminya, kelak. Terdengar kuno memang tapi Hermione tak peduli. Virginitas adalah kehormatannya sebagai wanita. Dan Hermione tak ingin kehilangan hal itu sebelum saatnya.

"Granger?" panggil Draco yang sudah menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu kamarnya. Lalu, pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamarnya―hanya menggunakan celana piyamanya. Dan Hermione sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

Draco duduk disampingnya diranjang. Pria itu menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya―ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Membuat Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pria itu menampilkan ekspresi tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Orang tuamu." Jawab Draco. Wajahnya terlihat murung, membuat Hermione merasa khawatir karena menurutnya wajah murung pria itu berhubungan dengan kabar tentang orang tuanya.

" _Mom_ bilang kemarin dia sudah menemukan alamatnya. Tapi ketika orang suruhan _mom_ mengeceknya, ternyata orang tuamu sudah pindah. Dia masih berusaha mencari alamat baru orang tuamu." Hermione bernapas lega. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada mendengar sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang tuanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika orang tuanya meninggal sebelum mereka bertemu lagi.

"Aku akan bilang pada _mom_ untuk mengganti orang suruhannya itu. Kerjanya lamban, harusnya sekarang dia sudah membawa orang tuamu kesini." geram Draco. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, membuat tangan Hermione terangkat untuk mengelus bahunya agar pemuda itu lebih tenang.

"Tidak perlu, Malfoy. Mungkin memang orang tuaku sulit ditemukan. Ini bukan salah orang suruhan ibumu atau dirimu. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu yang satu ini." kata Hermione sambilnya tersenyum tulus.

Draco menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan, "Sudah jadi tugasku untuk membawa kembali orang tuamu, Granger. Aku tahu kau sering menangis karena merindukan orang tuamu. Jangan coba-coba mengelak, Granger. Aku melihat semuanya."

"Oh, jadi kau melihatnya ya." Hermione mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain―menghindari tatapan serius bercampur khawatir milik Draco. Sedikit banyak ia merasa malu karena sudah memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya dihadapan Draco.

Draco menangkup pipi Hermione untuk menatap kearahnya, lalu menatap tepat ke mata gadis yang dicintainya itu, "Aku akan menghilangkan semua alasanmu menangis, Granger. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Hermione tahu Draco serius dengan kata-katanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan dimata pemuda itu. Namun Hermione tetap tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena―melihat Draco yang berubah menjadi pria romantis itu sesuatu hal yang sangat menghibur untuknya.

"Kau sedang berusaha menjadi romantis?" Draco mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang disusul dengan tawa gadis itu. Ia melepas tangannya yang berada dipipi Hermione―lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal.

Kini giliran Hermione yang menangkup rahang pria itu untuk menatapnya―lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya ciuman ringan dengan segenap perasaan yang ia punya untuk pria pirang itu, "Terima kasih, Malfoy. Aku mencintaimu."

Draco menyeringai, "Itu tidak dihitung ciuman selamat tidur, Granger."

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Draco. Dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk pemuda itu―lalu menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas.

"Selamat malam, Malfoy." lalu, gadis itu menidurkan dirinya diranjangnya tanpa menunggu balasan Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadisnya itu. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione dan melakukan banyak hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Bersama Hermione membuatnya merasa bebannya hilang begitu saja. Semua tekanan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya―terasa menghilang entah kemana.

Draco akhirnya memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya disamping Hermione―lalu, membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

―

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya begitu merasa cahaya matahari yang menerobos dari jendela kamar menyilaukan matanya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu menoleh kearah pria yang memeluknya sepanjang malam tadi.

"Pagi, Granger. Ngomong-ngomong lenganku pegal sekali rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang tidur disana sepanjang malam." Hermione memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Draco yang sudah memulai memancingnya untuk berdebat. Padahal pemuda itu sendiri yang semalam menarik dirinya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yang menarikku kedalam pelukanmu sendiri, Malfoy."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Draco menyeringai melihat Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Hermione memilih mengabaikan godaan pria itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun lebih awal dariku. Ada apa? Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Seringai Draco menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius membuat Hermione merasa jika dugaannya benar. Ia menatap khawatir pada pemuda itu.

"Ceritakan padaku, Draco."

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hermione lalu bergumam, "Mimpi burukku tentang perutku yang kelaparan, Granger. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau buatkan aku sarapan." lalu, pria itu menyeringai jahil setelahnya.

Hermione langsung mendorong pria itu menjauh dan memukul bahunya pelan. Ia sudah menanggapi semuanya dengan serius namun ternyata pemuda itu hanya menggodanya saja. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau benar-benar tahu caranya merusak _mood_ orang, Malfoy." Draco tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang memerah karena kesal. Rasanya gadis itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan saat kesal.

Hermione kembali membelakangi pemuda itu lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal karena kesal mendengar tawa menyebalkan pemuda itu. Lalu dengan ketus berkata, "Buat sarapan sendiri saja sana!"

Tawa Draco mengeras mendengar ucapan ketus gadis itu. Hanya dengan menjahili gadis itu saja, Draco bisa tertawa selepas ini.

"Tamu itu harus dilayani dengan baik, Granger."

"Kau tamu tak diundang. Pergi saja sana!"

Draco berusaha menghentikan tawanya―lal berusaha menarik Hermione untuk menatapnya. Namun Hermione dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tetap pada posisinya. Membuat Draco memilih untuk bangkit dan memerangkap tubuh Hermione dibawah tubuhnya―setelah sebelumnya menarik paksa bantal yang Hermione gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya.

"Tapi serius, Granger. Aku kelaparan."

"Aku tak peduli!" ketus Hermione sambil menatap pemuda itu sengit.

Draco memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Granger. Buatkan aku sarapan sekarang."

"Aku bukan babumu, Malfoy."

"Memang bukan. Kau calon istriku." Sahut Draco santai. Namun sialnya, Hermion tidak bisa menanggapinya sesantai pria itu. Wajahnya memerah karena tersipu. Dan Draco melihatnya.

"Kau memerah, Granger." dan pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan tawa menyebalkannya.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy!"

"Kau yakin berharap calon suamimu ini enyah, Granger?" Hermione berusaha mendorong Draco yang berada diatasnya―namun Draco yang lebih kuat berhasil mempertahankan posisinya. Bahkan pemuda itu kini kembali menarik Hermione dalam pelukannya sambil tertawa lepas.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka hinggga tak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja ber- _apparate_ ke ruangan itu dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan marahnya. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya memerah hingga terlihat senada dengan rambutnya.

"Hermione." panggilnya. Membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menoleh kesumber suara. Hermione menatap kaget pria yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ron? A―pa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hermione langsung mendorong Draco menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Ia tahu Ron sedang marah dengan melihat ekspresi dan gestur tubuhnya. Mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama sehingga bukan hal yang sulit lagi untuk mengetahuinya.

"Tadinya aku ingin menjenguk sahabatku. Tetapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk _bermain_ _diatas ranjang bersama_ _kekasihnya._ " kata Ron dan dengan sengaja menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Hermione langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya begitu sadar jika pemuda itu sudah salah paham. Sementara Draco hanya memandang datar pria Weasley itu.

"Ron, kau salah paham. Aku dan Draco tidak―err―" Hermione berusaha untuk mencari istilah yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Ia menoleh kepada Draco untuk meminta pemuda itu membantu menjelaskan. Namun Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh karena ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pendapat Weasley yang satu itu.

"Err―Ron, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku serendah itu kan?"

"Sayangnya aku memang berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka sahabatku yang pernah berkata akan menjaga virginitasnya sampai menikah ternyata menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Ku pikir kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pada si Parkinson."

Dan Draco langsung bangkit dan melayangkan tinjunya kewajah pria berambut merah itu, "Jaga mulumu, Weasel!"

Hermione melotot. Ia berusaha menahan Draco yang hendak melayangkan pukulan lainnya, "Berhenti, Malfoy!"

Ron bangkit sambil memegangi bekas tinjuan Draco―lalu tersenyum sinis, "Maaf sudah mengganggu kegiatan kalian sebelumnya." lalu, pemuda itu ber _apparate_ kembali kerumahnya.

Hermione memandang sedih kepergian sahabatnya itu―lalu berbalik menatap Draco yang menatap penuh kebencian kearah tempat dimana Ron menghilang tadi.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya? Dia hanya salah paham. Kita bisa menjelaskan baik-baik padanya tadi." Hermione menatap kecewa pada pemuda itu. Jika saja pemuda itu tak melayangkan tinjunya―Ron tak akan pergi dengan kesalahpahaman seperti itu.

"Dia menghinamu, Granger."

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga dulu begitu!"

Rahang Draco mengeras mendengar balasan gadis itu, "Kau membelanya?"

Hermione menutup mulutnya sendiri saat ia sadar ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah. Ia tak seharusnya bicara seperti itu pada Draco. Namun pikirannya terlalu kacau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meralat kata-katanya.

"Baik, Granger." Kata pemuda itu dengan senyum sinisnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendirian diruangan itu.

Hermione langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai lalu menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing karena kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Ini masih pagi dan masalah yang menimpanya sudah sebanyak ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

―

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya―Hermione berusaha menemui Draco dikamarnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak ada disana. Lalu ia berusaha mencari pemuda itu disekeliling rumahnya namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Pria itu tak berada dimanapun yang berarti pria itu pergi keluar rumahnya. Dan Hermione sama sekali tak tahu kemana pria itu pergi.

Hermione memilih untuk menunggu pemuda itu sambil membaca sebuah buku diruang tengah rumahnya. Namun Draco tak kunjung kembali walaupun hari sudah larut.

Rasa khawatir dan bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena berkata seperti itu pada Draco. Ia tak seharusnya mengungkit masa lalu. Ia tak seharusnya mengungkit kesalahan pria itu dulu.

Hermione menutup bukunya dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya dilantai atas. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari pemuda itu di Malfoy Manor jika pemuda itu belum kembali besok paginya.

―

Hermione tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa khawatir kali ini. Draco tidak ada dimanapun termasuk Malfoy Manor. Ia juga sudah menanyakan beberapa teman Slytherin Draco dengan surat namun mereka bilang tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Draco. Hermione tidak terlalu percaya sebenarnya karena ia tahu berbohong bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi bagi para Slytherin.

Dan hari ini, Harry mengiriminya surat dan menyuruhnya datang ke _The Burrow_ untuk makan siang sekaligus untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Ron. Hermione sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Harry―dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Harry tidak ikut salah paham seperti Ron. Justru sebaliknya, pria itu ingin membantunya untuk memperjelas kesalahpahaman itu.

Hermione memegang kenop pintu rumah keluarga Weasley dengan ragu. Sedikit banyak, ia masih takut jika ini berakhir buruk dan membuat hubungannya dengan Ron semakin parah. Namun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika hari ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hermione langsung disambut dengan baik oleh Molly, Ginny dan George. Ia tak melihat kehadiran Arthur Weasley disana. Sepertinya pria paruh baya itu sedang berada dikementrian saat ini.

"Kau baru 1 bulan pindah, tapi rasanya sudah seperti satu tahun, Mione."

"Kau berlebihan, Molly." Pelukan hangat dari Molly Weasley sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Sama seperti pelukan ibunya ketika ia kalut. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Mereka sudah menunggu dikamar." bisik Ginny. Hermione paham dengan jelas siapa mereka yang dimaksud gadis itu.

Hermione berjalan mengikuti Ginny yang menuntunnya kekamar dua sahabatnya itu. Kegugupan kembali melandanya dan Ginny yang menyadarinya memberikan senyum menenangkannya pada Hermione.

"Mione, kau hanya akan menemui Harry dan Ron. Bukan menemui Pelahap Maut ataupun Voldemort." gurau Ginny berusaha untuk membuat Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Gin." kata Hermione ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar yang dituju. Hermione masuk ke sana seorang diri sementara Ginny kembali ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya membuat makan siang.

"Hermione, aku minta maaf." kata Ron begitu Hermione memasuki ruangan. Hermione sedikit terkejut melihat Ron yang langsung meminta maaf padanya. Matanya melirik Harry yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak apa, Ronald. Err―aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membawa Draco untuk minta maaf karena pukulan itu."

Ron menggeleng, "Aku pantas mendapatkannya, Mione. Kata-kataku kelewatan. Aku tak seharusnya begitu padamu. Harusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu dulu."

"Tapi―"

"Saatnya makan siang." Harry memotong ucapan Hermione dan merangkul keduanya untuk berjalan ke ruang makan. Ia tak ingin mendengar dua sahabatnya menyalahkan diri lebih lama lagi, jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menengahinya.

―

Kunjungannya ke _The Burrow_ kali ini berjalan sangat baik. Hermione bersyukur hubungannya dan Ron baik-baik saja. Ia juga sedikit merasa lebih baik dengan bercengkrama bersama para Weasley dan Harry. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit sedih melihat George yang berubah menjadi lebih pendiam sejak kematian saudara kembarnya, Fred.

Namun belum semua beban pikirannya hilang. Ia masih memikirkan Draco.

Dimana pemuda itu?

Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja?

Apa pemuda itu masih marah padanya?

Apa pemuda itu tak merindukannya sama sekali?

Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak pemuda itu menghilang. Hermione berusaha percaya jika pria itu akan kembali karena barang-barang pemuda itu masih ada dirumahnya, tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung kembali. Dan ia tidak bisa tidak merindukan pemuda itu saat ini.

Mimpi buruknya kembali datang belakangan ini. Walaupun tidak separah dulu, tapi cukup untuk mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Dan setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya―ia akan teringat Draco.

Tsk, Tak bisakah pemuda itu setidaknya mengirimkan ia surat?

Kening Hermione mengkerut ketika memasuki rumahnya dan mendengar suara televisi yang dinyalakan. Seingatnya, ia sudah mematikan televisi sebelum pergi. Apa ada seseorang yang datang? Apa Draco kembali?

Hermione berjalan cepat ke arah ruang tengah rumahnya―dan langkahnya langung terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang kini berada di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Dugaannya benar. Itu Draco. Sedang menonton tv dan menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah. Membuat perasaan Hermione campur aduk melihatnya.

Ia merasa kesal, rindu, marah, senang. Namun yang paling mendominasi adalah kesal. Ia kesal kali melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Hermione mengambil paksa remote televisinya dan mematikan televisi yang sedang ditonton Draco―lalu memukuli pria itu dengan bantal-bantal sofa yang bisa ia ambil sebelum pria itu sempat protes. Draco berusaha menangkisnya dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha untuk memegangi tangan Hermione.

"Granger!" dan Draco langsung memeluk gadis itu begitu berhasil memegangi tangannya. Hermione hanya diam dalam pelukan Draco. Ia masih begitu kesal dengan menghilangnya pemuda itu sekitar seminggu ini.

Draco mendengus kasar saat gadis itu hanya diam didalam pelukannya, "Setidaknya beri sambutan yang layak pada kekasihmu, berang-berang. Ciuman dan pelukan sepertinya tidak buruk."

Hermione mendelik tajam mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Lalu, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco. Ia menatap tajam pemuda itu―lalu tanpa diduga Hermione langsung memeluknya. Walaupun Hermione kesal setengah mati pada pemuda itu―ia juga sangat merindukannya.

"Malfoy bodoh! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau hobi sekali membuatku khawatir?"

"Malfoy itu pintar dan tampan, Granger. Dan _well,_ aku hanya di rumah Blaise. Dan terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, sayang." Draco tersenyum jahil diakhir kalimatnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat merindukan Hermione dan saat-saat seperti ini dengannya. Itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk membuang egonya dan kembali ke sini.

"Sudah kuduga Zabini berbohong." kata Hermione sambil melepas pelukannya. _Well,_ ia juga sudah bertanya pada Blaise namun pemuda itu bilang jika ia tidak tahu dimana Draco.

Draco mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku yang menyuruhnya begitu." dan Hermione langsung memukul bahu pemuda itu kencang membuat Draco mengaduh sakit.

"Yasudah sana pergi kalau kau memang tidak ingin bertemu denganku!"

"Hei, waktu itu aku masih kesal karena kau membela si Weasel itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu, Granger."

"Wah, dewasa sekali Malfoy, menyelesaikan masalah dengan bersembunyi dirumah sahabat." kata Hermione sakras.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi, Granger." Draco menatap tajam gadis itu untuk beberapa saat lalu menyeringai, "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kau memang cinta mati padaku sampai rela mengirimi seluruh teman Slytherinku surat hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaanku. Kau takut kehilanganku kan?"

Hermione mendengus kasar melihat kedipan Draco diakhir kalimatnya. Lalu, mendorong Draco ke sofa dan berjalan kekamarnya dilantai atas tanpa mempedulikan tawa menyebalkan Draco yang mengeras disetiap hentakan kakinya.

Ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras dan menimbulkan tawa yang lebih kencang lagi dari Draco. Ia kesal sekali dengan pemuda itu beserta tawa menyebalkannya. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia juga merasa sangat lega dan bahagia melihat pemuda itu lagi.

Sebuah senyum akhirnya terlukis diwajah cantiknya setelah seminggu ini hanya diisi dengan tatapan kosong.

―

"Aku minta maaf, Malfoy." gumam Hermione pelan. Kini dirinya dan Draco berada diranjangnya dengan posisi mereka yang seperti biasa―Hermione tidur diatas lengan pria itu.

Hermione memutuskan untuk memasang _ward_ dikamarnya setelah kejadian kemarin. Sebelumnya ia tak memiliki alasan untuk memasang _ward_ karena ia tak berpikir akan ada penyihir yang mau memasuki kamarnya. Namun setelah kejadian kemarin ia sadar sekarang ia benar-benar harus memasang _ward_ untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman lainnya.

"Lupakan saja, Granger."

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengungkit masalah lama. Aku tak seharusnya―"

"Aku tidak marah karena itu. Aku marah karena kau lebih membela si Weasel itu dari pada aku, kekasihmu sendiri."

"Namanya Ron, Malfoy. Dan―jadi kau cemburu?" Draco langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain mendengar pertanyaan Hermione. Sementara Hermione tertawa kecil begitu menyadari hal itu.

"Malfoy, Ron hanya sahabatku."

"Dan aku kekasihmu. Tapi kau tetap membelanya."

"Aku hanya membela yang benar."

"Jadi menurutmu aku salah?" Draco menatap kesal Hermione. Ia pikir gadis itu meminta maaf karena sadar jika apa yang dilakukannya benar dan Ron yang salah.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa main pukul begitu saja, Malfoy. Aku tak bisa membenarkan hal itu sekalipun kau adalah kekasihku." Draco mendengus lalu kembali mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain namun Hermione menangkup pipinya dan mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu kearahnya lagi.

"Kau masih kesal karena aku membela Ron?" kata Hermione lembut. Tangannya mengusap penuh sayang pipi pemuda itu.

"Ya. Kau selalu membelanya dari dulu. Kau bahkan mengataiku tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam Quidditch hanya karena aku menghina Weasel."

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Sekarang giliran Draco yang mengungkit masa lalu mereka. "Sekali lagi kukatakan padaku jika dia adalah sahabatku. Wajar jika aku membelanya saat ia dihina. Kau juga pasti akan begitu kalau Zabini atau Nott yang dihina."

"Cih, mereka memang sudah hina bahkan sebelum dihina. Untuk apa aku membelanya."

"Malfoy!" tegur Hermione.

Hermione sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott masih mau berteman dengan orang seperti Draco yang kata-katanya tidak bisa disaring. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria seperti Draco.

"Aku heran mengapa mereka mau berteman denganmu." kata Hermione tanpa memandang Draco. Matanya kini fokus pada langit-langit kamarnya sendiri.

"Jangan mulai, Granger."

"Tapi aku lebih heran pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku bisa sampai jatuh cinta padamu. Dan aku bahkan tak bisa berpaling pada pria lain sekalipun aku sangat ingin."

Draco tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan ia menangkup pipi gadis itu, lalu mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

Namun sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, suara burung hantu yang melalui jendela kamar itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Draco mendengus sebal, sementara Hermione tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal pemuda itu karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Hermione bangkit dan berjalan mengambil dua surat yang dibawa burung hantu itu. Keningnya mengernyit melihat logo hogwarts yang berada ditengah amplopnya.

"Dari Hogwarts." katanya pada Draco. Ia berjalan kearah pemuda itu lalu memberikan surat yang bertuliskan nama pemuda itu sendiri. Draco menerimanya tanpa minat.

"Aku bertaruh isinya sama. Kau saja yang bacakan untukku, Granger." ujar Draco. Terlihat sangat tidak perduli dengan isi surat itu.

Hermione tak menjawab dan hanya membuka surat itu dengan raut penasaran lalu membacanya.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa sekolah sihir Hogwarts sudah selesai direnovasi dan kegiatan belajar mengajarpun bisa kami laksanakan kembali._

 _Seluruh siswa/i tahun ke-7 diharapkan untuk mengulang kembali seluruh mata pelajaran yang diambil untuk ujian. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

 _Tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu anda paling lambat 2 minggu sebelum tahun ajaran baru._

 _Hormat saya,_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Kepala Sekolah_

Dan keduanya hanya saling berpandangan ketika Hermione selesai membacakan isi suratnya.

 **TBC**

 **Hai. Terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah mereview. Ini chapter 2-nya, maaf jika semakin mengecewakan/?**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi ya biar saya semangat melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya disaat-saat kembali ke Hogwarts seperti sekarang ini. Disatu sisi ia senang karena ia juga begitu merindukan Hogwarts dan segala yang ada didalamnya. Namun disisi lain ia merasa belum siap kembali ke dunia sihir. Ia masih merasa―takut akan dunia sihir karena semua mimpi buruknya berasal dari sini.

Draco meremas tangannya lembut saat Hermione hanya diam menatapi dinding pembatas peron 9 3/4 dan mencengkram trolinya dengan tangan yang lain. Remasan lembut ditangannya membuat Hermione tersadar dan menoleh menatap pemuda itu―dan menemukan tatapan khawatir Draco yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kita bisa kembali tahun depan kalau kau mau. McGonagall pasti mengerti." Hermione menggeleng pelan―lalu tersenyum paksa agar membuat pria dihadapannya tidak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Malfoy. Dan―kau benar-benar berniat mengikutiku ya?" kata Hermione berusaha terdengar biasa. Ia memincingkan matanya diakhir kalimatnya dengan nada setengah bercanda, berusaha menutupi kebohongannya.

Draco berdecih mendengar balasan Hermione. Gadis itu benar-benar payah dalam berbohong. Apalagi dihadapan pembohong seperti dirinya yang sudah lebih sering berbohong.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan apapun yang membuatmu merasa tidak baik-baik saja disana nanti. Aku benar-benar akan menggeretmu pulang kalau kau tidak mau jujur." ancam Draco. Hermione memutar matanya malas mendengarnya.

"Baik, aku berjanji."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat." kata Draco setelah melihat arloji ditangannya. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah melepaskan tangan Hermione dan kemudian Hermione menyusulnya.

Stasiun _King Cross_ cukup ramai pada saat itu walaupun tak seramai tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Banyak yang gugur dalam peperangan―dan juga memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Ditambah fakta jika tahun ini tidak ada penerimaan murid baru―karena ini merupakan tahun pengulangan―.

Draco langsung disambut dengan teman Slytherinnya yang kebetulan juga melanjutkan tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson dan Daphne Greengrass. Sementara Hermione hanya mendengus kasar mendapati tatapan merendahkan dari Pansy dan kerlingan aneh dari Theodore dan Blaise. Hanya Daphne yang terlihat cukup normal reaksinya bagi Hermione.

"Goyle tidak kembali?" tanya Draco. Pantas saja komplotan mereka kurang satu―berhubung Crabbe sudah tak ada.

"Tidak, dia masih trauma dengan Hogwarts." jawab Blaise. Hermione bisa melihat wajah Draco yang menjadi kaku mendengar jawaban Blaise.

"Wah, Draco. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tak bisa dipisahkan dari _The Brightest Witch in our Age._ " kata Theodore Nott. Nadanya merendahkan walaupun kata-katanya memujinya. Hermione hanya diam tak ingin menanggapi ular dihadapannya itu.

" _The Brightest Witch in our age?_ Cih, dia masih hanya seorang _Mud_ ―"

"Pans." tegur Draco dengan nada berbahaya―membuat Pansy tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hanya menggerutu.

Hermione benar-benar tidak mempedulikan komentar teman-teman Draco tentang dirinya. Mereka Slytherin, apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari murid Slytherin yang pada dasarnya membenci _muggleborn_ seperti dirinya?

Matanya melirik-lirik kearah kerumunan orang-orang di stasiun―dan akhirnya menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Hermione memekik senang karena akhirnya bisa melarikan diri dari tatapan dan komentar tidak mengenakan dari para Slytherin dihadapannya ini―kecuali Draco.

"Itu Harry, Ron, Ginny dan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku kesana dulu." Rahang Draco mengeras mendengarnya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menahan Hermione―gadis itu sudah pergi duluan dari sisinya dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya sambil mendorong trolinya.

Mereka harusnya bersama saat ini. Bukannya malah berpisah seperti dulu.

"Aku bersumpah kalau kau berani mengatainya seperti itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan mengutukmu, Pans." Pansy membelalakan matanya mendengar ancaman dari Draco―yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil sekaligus pria yang begitu disukainya. Sekasar-kasarnya Draco, ia tak pernah sampai mengancam akan mengutuknya. Sementara Theodore Nott kini tertawa keras mendengar ancaman Draco dan ekspresi Pansy.

"Wah, sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si Granger itu. Tapi sepertinya Granger lebih cinta pada sahabatnya dari pada kau sendiri, Draco." kata Theo, memprovokasi Draco. _Well,_ pria itu memang jagonya dalam memprovokasi seseorang.

"Diam kau, Nott." desis Draco tajam. Lalu berjalan memasuki _Hogwarts Express,_ diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

―

Sama seperti Hermione―ada beberapa hal yang membuat Draco merasa senang kembali ke Hogwarts dan ada beberapa lainnya yang membuatnya tidak senang. Draco tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun―jika diam-diam ia begitu merindukan Hogwarts. Suasananya, teman-temannya, Quidditchnya. Walaupun ia tahu semuanya tidak akan sama seperti sebelum perang besar namun ia merasa Hogwarts masih jauh lebih baik dari pada rumahnya. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa lebih nyaman di Hogwarts dari pada dirumahnya sendiri.

Hal yang membuatnya merasa tidak senang adalah―ketika melihat Hermione sibuk bersama teman-teman Gryffindornya. Terutama sibuk bersama dua laki-laki dari golden trio Gryffindor―ah, tidak. Kekesalan Draco lebih pada seorang Ron Weasley. Ya walaupun ia masih tidak begitu menyukai pahlawan perang mereka, Harry Potter―tapi setidaknya Draco berusaha menghormatinya atas jasa pria itu terhadap keluarganya.

Draco punya alasan kenapa ia tak begitu menyukai Ron Weasley. Tidak, ia bukan hanya tidak begitu menyukainya. Ia bahkan membencinya. Ia membenci Ron Weasley karena sudah berani menyukai gadisnya―Grangernya. Selain itu―ia membenci Ron Weasley karena pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Hermione diliburan mereka kemarin. Dan masih ada hal lain yang terlalu banyak untuk dipaparkan terkait alasan ia membenci Ron Weasley. _Well,_ intinya pemuda itu menempati urutan pertama daftar hitam seorang Draco Malfoy.

Aula besar Hogwarts terasa masih seperti dulu bagi kebanyakan orang disana. Walaupun kepedihan dan kengerian masih terasa bagi beberapa orang lainnya―namun itu tidak membuat pembukaan tahun ajaran mereka berlangsung suram. Ada kelegaan yang tak bisa didefinisikan bagi orang-orang mengingat Voldemort kini benar-benar musnah untuk selamanya sehingga membuat mereka cukup gembira menyambut tahun ajaran ini.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts," buka Minerva McGonagall mengawali makan malam pertama mereka yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku punya beberapa pengumuman untuk kalian terkait tahun ajaran baru. Yang pertama, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya Hutan Terlarang masih terlarang untuk semua Murid tanpa terkecuali. Melanggarnya akan mendapat potongan poin asrama dan detensi." Murid-murid mulai mengeluh. Jelas saja mereka mengeluh, mereka sudah menghadapi perang besar yang jelas lebih mengerikan dari pada Hutan Terlarang. Jadi kenapa mereka masih dilarang ke sana?

"Yang kedua, pemilihan Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Laki-laki baru tahun ini akan diseleksi berdasarkan prestasi dan kemampuan yang akan dipilih melalui si penyeleksi yang tidak berpihak pada apapun, Piala Api." McGonagall kini mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya―lalu mengetuk bagian atas sebuah peti kayu besar yang bertahtakan permata, yang sudah berada didepan podium sejak mereka datang. Ketika peti itu terbuka―McGonagall mengeluarkan sebuah piala dengan nyala api biru ditengah-tengahnya. Piala itu nampak sudah tak asing bagi sebagian besar murid disana. McGonagall menutup peti kayu hati-hati―lalu menaruh Piala Api diatasnya.

"Bagi murid tahun ketujuh yang berminat mendaftarkan diri sebagai calon Ketua Murid harus menuliskan nama dan asramanya dengan jelas di atas secarik perkamen dan memasukannya dalam piala. Kalian punya waktu 24 jam penuh untuk memasukkan nama kalian. Dan besok malam, piala ini akan mengembalikan 2 nama Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Laki-laki yang dinilainya paling layak. Lalu, akan dipilih prefek dari masing-masing asrama yang akan membantu Ketua Murid. Dan untuk tahun ini Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Laki-laki diharuskan berasal dari asrama yang berbeda untuk menghindari adanya pilih kasih terhadap satu asrama."

Aula Besar kembali ribut mendengar pengumuman baru. Ada yang setuju, menggerutu, menolak dengan keras bahkan ada yang tidak peduli sama sekali. Hermione hanya diam sambil menunggu Profesor kesayangannya itu melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Selamat malam."

McGonagall kembali ke belakang meja makan para guru. Sementara anak-anak hanya bertepuk tangan dan beberapa yang sudah kelaparan langsung menyantap makanan yang ada dimeja. Dan salah satu dari beberapa itu adalah Ron Weasley, yang kini tengah memakan dua paha ayam dengan rakusnya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau ingin mendaftarkan diri, Harry?" Ginny yang berada disebelahnya bertanya pada kekasihnya―sudah bukan rahasia khusus lagi Ginny Weasley dan Harry Potter menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Gin. Aku tak ingin bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri." kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione. Ia benar-benar tak tahu sahabat yang dimaksud Harry adalah dirinya atau Ron.

"Aku tahu kau ingin jadi Ketua Murid, Mione." Harry mulai memasukkan beberapa makanan kemulutnya lalu mengunyahnya. Setelah makanan tersebut tertelan pria itu melanjutkan, "Dan kau dengan sendiri apa yang dikatakan Profesor McGonagall tentang Ketua Murid Laki-laki dan Perempuan tidak boleh berasal dari asrama yang sama."

Hermione tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Benar, ia dulu ingin sekali menjadi Ketua Murid. Dulu tapinya. Ia tak terlalu menginginkannya sekarang. Entah bagaimana, ketertarikannya pada dunia sihir mulai menurun akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalau kau ingin ikut saja, Harry. Kita kan bisa bersaing secara sehat."

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Mione. Aku ingin―"

"Tapi menurutku, kau memang kandidat terkuat untuk Ketua Murid Perempuan sekarang ini, Mione. Kau pasti langsung menang kalau kau memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api―karena aku tak melihat adanya murid perempuan tahun ketujuh yang lebih hebat atau sebanding denganmu." potong Ginny membuat Harry mendengus pelan. Namun pemuda itu diam-diam mengiyakan kata-kata kekasihnya itu.

"Kau berlebihan, Gin." tapi kata-kata Ginny memang benar. Mungkin Ginny satu-satunya yang layak menjadi tandingannya jika gadis itu juga berada ditahun ketujuh. "Tapi aku memang tak begitu berniat untuk mendaftarkan diri."

"Kenapa?" kata Harry, Ginny dan Ron berbarengan. Hermione mengernyit jijik pada Ron yang berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Benar-benar kebiasaan buruk yang belum berubah.

" _Nohing. Just_ err―kupikir aku harus memikirkan dan membicarakannya dengan Draco dulu."

Ron langsung tersedak. Membuat Harry langsung menyodorkan minuman pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ginny hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat respon kakaknya yang berlebihan mendengar nama Draco. Sementara Hermione terlihat acuh dengan respon Ron.

"Malfoy bukan orangtuamu. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin padanya, Mione." ujar Ron kesal. Hermione hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bilang akan meminta ijinnya. Aku hanya bilang aku ingin membicarakannya, Ron. Membicarakan dalam artian mendiskusikan."

Ron mendengus, "Biasanya juga kau cukup hanya mendiskusikannya dengan kami saja."

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Ron namun kembali menutupnya lagi karena ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan Ron lagi karena masalah yang sama. Jadi Hermione hanya diam dan memilih memakan makanannya.

―

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas Transfigurasi yang masih diajarkan oleh Minerva McGonagall meskipun wanita itu adalah kepala sekolah. Ia cukup antusias menyambut pelajaran kala itu mengingat itu adalah pelajaran favoritnya dan masih diajarkan oleh Profesor kesayangannya, Minerva McGonagall.

Mata hazelnya kini mengamati sekitarnya. Ia sudah duduk dibangkunya yang biasa dan menunggu murid-murid lainnya datang dan memenuhi bangku yang kosong. Dan ketika matanya menangkap kedatangan dua sahabatnya―Ron dan Harry―Hermione tersenyum. Ron berjalan mendekat kemejanya dan hendak mendudukan dirinya disamping Hermione―namun sebelum niatnya terlaksanakan, seseorang menorongnya menjauh dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Hermione.

Dan orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menatap terkejut Draco yang duduk disampingnya dengan tenang, sementara Ron menatap marah pada pemuda itu.

"Minggir, Malfoy. Aku sudah ingin duduk dibangku itu duluan."

"Baru ingin kan? Aku sudah duduk disini terlebih dahulu, Weasel." Draco membalas dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Hermione hanya memutar bolanya malas melihat seringai itu.

"Kau menyelakku!"

"Kau saja yang lamban, Weasel."

Hermione menatap Harry―yang kini berada dibelakang Ron―meminta pertolongan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana melerai Draco dan Ron―dan terlebih lagi ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan keduanya lagi seperti kemarin.

Harry yang mengerti maksud tatapan Hermione buru-buru merangkul Ron dan berkata, "Kau duduk denganku saja kali ini, Ron."

Ron menoleh dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal. Sementara Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau harus mendengarkan Yang Mulia Potter, Weasel." Harry menatap datar Draco mendengar cara pemuda itu memanggilnya. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana Hermione tahan menghadapi pria se-menyebalkan Draco.

Ron tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengikuti Harry yang beranjak ke bangku lain. Hermione hanya bisa menyampaikan permintaan maafnya lewat tatapan mengenai kelakuan Draco. Dan tanpa sadar kelas sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedari tadi menonton kegiatan rutin Slytherin dan Gryffindor ketika dipertemukan―bertengkar. Bukanlah hal yang tabu melihat Slytherin dan Gryffindor bertengkar.

Hermione menatap tajam Draco yang sudah duduk manis disampingnya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Malfoy."

"Melakukan apa?" Draco membalas tatapannya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa miliknya membuat Hermione mendengus kasar. Draco langsung kembali menyeringai melihat Hermione yang mulai terpancing.

"Ada yang salah jika aku ingin duduk denganmu, Granger?"

"Caramu yang salah."

" _Well,_ Slytherin diajarkan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang kami mau, _dear._ " lalu, Malfoy muda itu melebarkan seringainya.

Hermione menghela napas. Percuma saja bicara dengan Draco. Pemuda itu pada akhirnya tetap merasa jika dirinya yang benar.

―

Salah satu yang membuat Hermione begitu merindukan Hogwarts adalah padang rumput ini. Padang rumput di Hutan Terlarang yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Tak ada tempat lain yang sangat ingin dia kunjungi selain tempat ini. Tak peduli jika ia harus melanggar peraturan untuk bisa kesini―toh, sebelumnya ia juga sering melanggar peraturan itu untuk bisa ke tempat ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hermione―Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan lebih merindukkan tempat ini dari pada Quidditch―olahraga kegemarannya. Rasanya ia ingin menetap ditempat ini saja dari pada harus kembali ke kastil Hogwarts dan mengerjakan essai-essainya.

Kini keduanya sudah kembali berada ditempat itu. Merebahkan diri mereka berdampingan―dan menatap langit-langit sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus. Mereka bersyukur musim dingin belum datang sehingga mereka masih sempat menikmati cuaca cerah dengan angin sejuk disore hari seperti ini.

"Draco?" panggil Hermione sambil menatap pemuda itu. Draco hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban tanpa berniat menoleh. Hermione yang melihat respon pemuda itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Draco akhirnya menoleh dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Ekspresi wajahnya serius membuat Hermione memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena tak terbiasa dengan ekspresi serius pemuda itu.

" _Well,_ bukan hal yang begitu serius sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang pemilihan Ketua Murid."

Draco mendengus lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil kembali memandang langit-langit, "Kalau kau ingin ikut silahkan saja, Granger. Aku tak melarangmu."

"Aku tak meminta izinmu, Malfoy. Aku bertanya pendapatmu. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku berjanji untuk mengatakan apapun yang membuatku merasa tidak baik-baik saja disini?"

"Dan kenapa itu bisa membuatmu merasa tidak baik-baik saja?" kata Draco seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak begitu paham dengan maksud gadisnya itu.

Hermione bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Setelah menghela napas, gadis itu menunduk dan menatap Draco yang masih berbaring. "Teman-temanku percaya aku satu-satunya yang cocok menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan. Sebelum perang, mungkin aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi aku tak merasa begitu yakin sekarang. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bahkan tak bisa meyakini diriku sendiri lagi."

Draco bisa melihat kesedihan dimata dan nada bicara Hermione. Ia tahu dan paham sekali maksud perkataannya. Perang merubah banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah kepercayaan diri seseorang sekalipun itu adalah pahlawan perang yang berhasil.

Draco ikut bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk―lalu, membawa Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Ia bukan pria yang bisa menenangkan seseorang lewat kata-kata. Jadi Draco hanya bisa memeluk Hermione dan memberikan kenyamanan terbaik yang bisa Hermione dapatkan. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut bergelombang Hermione.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang kau sendiri bahkan tidak yakin, Hermione. Jadi, jangan coba-coba memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api."

Hermione langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak memasukkan namaku. Tapi temanku yang melakukannya."

"Cih, temanmu benar-benar lancang. Harusnya kau mengatakan padaku dari awal sehingga aku bisa mengacam teman-temanmu untuk tidak memasukkan namamu seperti yang kulakukan pada teman-temanku."

"Apa? Kau mengancam teman-temanmu untuk tidak memasukkan namamu? Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga ingin menjadi Ketua Murid? Seingatku―"

"Tadinya iya." potong Draco saat Hermione memberinya pertanyaan beruntun. "Tapi setelah aku dipilih menjadi Kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin―"

"Apa? Kau terpilih menjadi Kapten?" Hermione memekik gembira. Walaupun ia tak begitu menyukai Quidditch tapi ia tahu menjadi Kapten tim Quidditch asramanya merupakan hal penting bagi Draco. Ia tak bisa tidak ikut gembira mendengar kabar itu.

"Tentu saja, Granger. Siapa lagi yang cocok menjadi kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin selain aku." kata Draco dengan gaya sombongnya seperti biasa.

Hermione mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar melihat Draco kembali menyombong―lalu memutar bola matanya malas, lagi. "Jangan hanya bisa menyombong. Kau punya tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap asramamu, _Kapten_."

Giliran Draco yang memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, Granger? Lihat saja, aku akan membuat Gryffindor menerima kekalahan telak nanti."

"Itu tak akan terjadi selama tim Quidditch Gryffindor masih memiliki pahlawan perang yang sangat hebat dalam Quidditch―Harry dan Ron. Dan jangan lupakan Ginny." balas Hermione tak terima. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum puas begitu melihat ekspresi kesal Draco.

" _Well,_ kalau begitu akan kubuat tim Quidditch Gryffindor kehilangan 'pahlawan perang' mereka." giliran Draco yang menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Hermione yang berubah menjadi kesal.

"Itu namanya curang, kapten. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merencanakan sebuah kecurangan bahkan ketika―" Draco tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya sekilas membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pipinya merona dan ia bersyukur karena kini Draco menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Ocehanmu membuatku pusing, Granger."

Hermione hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia selalu menikmati saat-saat berada dalam pelukan Draco. Pelukannya kelewat nyaman bagi Hermione. Hermione tak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan pelukan yang lebih nyaman dari pada pelukan pemuda itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, Hermione menyadari sesuatu. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa sambil melepas pelukan Draco.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Draco dengan kening berkerut. Hanya beberapa detik setelah keheningan dan gadis itu langsung tertawa. Terasa begitu ganjil bagi Draco.

"Kita. Kita baru saja kembali meributkan asrama masing-masing. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak begitu." dan Draco ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Benar. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka berdebat soal asrama. Rasanya Draco jadi merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat-saat mengejek Gryffindor dengan Blaise, Theo, Goyle dan―

―Crabbe.

Tawa dan senyum Draco lenyap begitu mengingat nama terakhir. Vincent Crabbe, temannya yang sudah tiada. Walaupun hubungan mereka lebih seperti majikan dan kacungnya―Draco tetap merasa kehilangan setelah kepergiannya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Rasanya ia tak percaya pria sudah tak ada lagi sekarang ini.

Hermione yang melihat ekspresi Draco berubah langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Draco terkadang cukup sulit untuk ditebak.

Draco hanya menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu bangkit berdiri―membersihkan kotoran yang mungkin menempel dijubahnya lalu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Hermione.

"Ayo kembali ke kastil."

Hermione menatap tangan pria itu untuk beberapa saat―lalu kembali menatap ekspresi pemuda itu. Setelah menghela napas pelan, Hermione memilih menerima uluran tangan pria itu lalu pergi dari sana.

―

Suasana Aula Besar benar-benar ramai malam itu. Semua orang di aula terlihat berlomba-lomba menghabiskan makanannya―hanya untuk mendengar nama Ketua Murid mereka yang baru. Ekspresi kegelisahan nampak diwajah beberapa murid tahun ketujuh―yang sepertinya memasukkan namanya kedalam Piala Api dan sangat berharap namanya keluar malam ini.

Akhirnya, sesi makan malam selesai. Piring-piring langsung menghilang dari hadapan para murid dan McGonagall bangkit hingga membuat Aula Besar yang awalnya ribut menjadi hening.

"Selamat malam, semuanya. Aku tahu kalian sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar pengumuman ini―tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengingatkan jika hasil seleksi Piala Api bersifat netral dan mutlak. Jadi dua nama yang nanti akan menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Laki-laki tak bisa diubah dengan cara apapun. Dan aku minta yang namanya kusebut nanti untuk maju dan mengucapkan janji sebagai Ketua Murid setelah menerima lencananya."

McGonagall memadamkan lilin-lilin yang ada di Aula Besar dengan tongkatnya. Ruangan menjadi cukup gelap dan hanya Piala Api sumber cahaya diruangan itu.

"Pertama, untuk Ketua Murid Perempuan,"

Nyala api didalam puala mendadak menjadi merah. Lidah api mulai menyembur. Detik berikutnya―lidah api meluncur ke atas, melontarkan sepotong perkamen gosong.

"Dan Ketua Murid Perempuan," McGonagall tersenyum penuh arti begitu membaca nama diperkamen ditangannya, "Hermione Granger dari Gryffindor."

Hampir semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan semangat untuk Hermione. Ya, hampir. Kebanyakan murid Slytherin dan beberapa murid tahun ketujuh yang juga memasukkan namanya kedalam perkamen hanya memandangnya tanpa minat.

Hermione bangkit lalu menarik napasnya pelan―dan berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk rileks ketika ia berjalan mendekati McGonagall yang terus tersenyum padanya. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa seperti hari pertamanya di Hogwarts―ketika ia harus memakai topi seleksi untuk mengetahui asrama mana yang akan ia huni. Ketegangan kedua momen itu terasa seimbang untuk Hermione.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai mereda. Sekarang perhatian semua orang tertuju kepada Piala Api lagi, yang sekali lagi kembali menjadi merah. Perkamen kedua dilontarkan oleh lidah apinya.

"Dan Ketua Murid Laki-laki," McGonagall memasang ekspresi terkejutnya melihat nama yang keluar―namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang senyumnya yang terkesan dipaksakan, "Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin."

Hening. Tak ada tepuk tangan. Semua memasang wajah kagetnya termasuk Slytherin.

Ini sama mengejutkannya dengan terpilihnya Harry Potter menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard. Karena tak ada satupun penghuni Slytherin yang berani dengan ancaman tentang 'tidak memasukkan nama Draco ke dalam Piala Api' dan tak mungkin Draco repot-repot mengancam seisi asramanya jika pada akhirnya ia memasukkan namanya sendiri. Dan yang lebih tidak mungkin adalah penghuni asrama lain memasukkan nama Draco kesana. Draco tahu dan sadar mereka tak akan percaya pada mantan Pelahap Maut seperti dirinya.

"Mr. Malfoy, silahkan maju kesini." McGonagall kembali berujar ketika Draco tak kunjung maju. Draco menghembuskan napasnya keras setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya―lalu memasang ekspresi angkuh dan acuhnya sambil berjalan kedepan. Mengabaikan sebagian tatapan seluruh penghuni Aula Besar saat ini yang seakan menghakiminya.

Begitu ia sampai didepan dan berhadapan dengan Hermione―ia bisa melihat tatapan gadis itu yang seakan minta penjelasan. Draco menelan salivanya kasar. Ia berani bersumpah ia tak pernah memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api. Ia hanya ingin fokus dengan tim Quidditchnya―dan sudah berambisi membawakan kemenangan berkali-kali untuk Slytherin ditahun terakhirnya ini. Namun kejutan saat ini pasti tak akan bisa membuatnya fokus sepenuhnya pada tim Quidditchnya.

Oh, Draco pasti akan mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini.

―

Draco melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Aula Besar dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya mencengkram erat lencana Ketua Murid-nya. Walaupun merupakan sebuah kehormatan menerima jabatan itu―tapi Draco tetap tidak suka namanya dimasukkan tanpa seizinnya.

Ia hendak kembali ke asrama Slytherin terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah karena McGonagall akana memberikan beberapa pemberitahuan. Ia harus dan akan menemukan pelaku yang memasukkan namanya tersebut. Dan Draco yakin sekali jika orang itu pasti dari asramanya sendiri.

"Malfoy!" panggil seseorang. Dan orang itu langsung menghadang jalannya begitu berhasil menyusulnya dengan berlari.

"Ada apa, Weasley?" itu Ginny bukan Ron. Selain untuk menghina Ron―Draco memanggil pemuda itu 'Weasel' juga untuk membedakan panggilan untuk Ron dengan adiknya. Draco tidak sudi memanggil nama depan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat bicara. Waktuku tidak banyak." Ginny mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap sok sibuk Draco. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarkan juga, Malfoy." kata Ginny lagi. Bermaksud mengajak Draco berbicara empat mata ditempat yang lebih privasi―bukannya ditengah lorong dimana semua orang bisa bebas menguping pembicaraan mereka.

" _Mufliato._ " Draco tersenyum mengejek setelah memasang mantra agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. " _Well,_ aku mulai meragukan jika kau itu penyihir, Weasley."

Lagi, Ginny kembali mendengus kasar dan memutar bola matanya. Kapan ada hari dimana Draco Malfoy tidak bersikap menyebalkan?

"Begini, Malfoy. Aku tak ingin kau salah paham tapi aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku lah yang memasukkan namamu kedalam Piala Api. Aku melakukan itu un―"

"Apa? Kau yang memasukkan namaku?" geram Draco. Matanya menatap gadis Weasley itu nyalang namun tak membuat Ginny merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai dulu, Malfoy. Jangan memotong perkataanku." Ginny menatap pemuda itu tajam lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku melakukannya semata-mata untuk Hermione."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa kacaunya Hermione saat tinggal di _The Burrow_ setelah perang besar. Aku sekamar dengannya dan melihat dengan jelas berapa kacaunya Hermione saat itu. Lalu dia memilih tinggal denganmu dirumah orang tuanya―dan aku melihat ia jauh lebih baik saat berkunjung ke _The Burrow_. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya tapi aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Draco ingin menjawab tapi tatapan Ginny seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam sehingga ia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat tatapan gadis Weasley itu yang berani-beraninya memerintahkan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione sering menutupi lukanya seusai perang didepan Ron, Harry dan yang lainnya. Ia selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia selalu berusaha terlihat sebagai Hermione yang dulu tapi aku tahu dia tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dan membiarkan teman-temanku yang lain memasukkan namanya kedalam Piala Api adalah salah satu caranya untuk menunjukkan jika ia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu ia tak baik-baik saja dengan itu. Dan kupikir jika ia memiliki partner yang tepat ia akan baik-baik saja dengan itu. Dan aku percaya kau partner yang tepat untuk Hermione, Malfoy."

Draco terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Gadis Weasley itu mempercayainya? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Selamat malam, Malfoy." Ginny berjalan menjauh dan untuk beberapa detik Draco hanya diam memandangi punggung gadis itu.

"Hey, Weasley." panggil Draco dengan suara yang cukup kencang didengar Ginny yang belum terlalu jauh darinya.

Ginny menoleh dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Terima kasih." _sudah mempercayaiku._ Sambungnya dalam hati.

Draco melihat seringai kecil terpatri dibibir gadis Weasley itu. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Malfoy? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku bilang jerawat diwajahmu sangat mengganggu, Weasley!" dan Draco dengan sengaja benar-benar mengeraskan suaranya.

 **TBC**

 **Ada beberapa yang pengen saya bahas. Yang pertama, di chapter satu ada kesalahan. Yang meninggal Crabbe seperti dibuku tapi saya malah nulis Goyle karena masih kebayangan difilmnya. Itu murni kesalahan ya hehe. Tapi ya intinya keduanya gaakan ada lagi di ff ini. Paling hanya 'tersebutkan'.**

 **Yang kedua, saya ingin sedikit membalas review yang '** _ **sbnrny g msuk akal bgt klo ad draco hermione jd spsg kekasih,tdr bsma stiap hari tnpa melakukan hbgn seks. Kalo mmg hermione berkomitmen mnjga virginitas smpe mnikah,tdr bersama itu pasti tdk mgkin bs menulis sesuatu jgn setengah2 spy tdk ad yg ganjil.**_ **' Terima kasih atas masukkannya. Tapi saya agak sedikit ga setuju sama pendapat anda yang bilang 'gak masuk akal'. Diakal saya masuk-masuk aja/? Karena ya kita ambil contoh tokoh lain aja. Edward Cullen, dia punya berkomitmen gamau berhubungan seks sama Bella sebelum nikah tapi toh Edward ga nolak ciuman, pelukan dan tidur bareng Bella. Toh mereka tidur barengnya ga ngapa-ngapain. Walaupun Edward cowo tapi menurut saya kasusnya samalah kaya Hermione di FF ini.**

 **Yang ketiga saya minta maaf kalo OOC karakter merekanya. Saya usahakan untuk tidak terlalu menyimpang. Dan juga ada sedikit bocoran kalau fanfict ini akan saya buat trilogi/? Book 1-nya kan tentang Dramione sebelum perang besar, Book 2 Dramione setelah perang besar. Dan Book 3 Dramione setelah menikah beserta anak-anaknya. Saya lebih exited sama book ketiganya wkwk.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong diharapkan reviewnya lagi ya supaya saya semangat dalam melanjutkan fanfict ini.**


	4. Bukan Update

Halo, apa masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini?

Aku pengen banget sebenernya ngelanjut cerita Our Love ini, tapi aku lagi gaada ide buat percintaan Dramione ketika mereka menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid. Justru aku malah dapet idenya tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Dramione sama anak-anaknya karena kebanyakan baca ff Dramione next generation.

Jadi, aku mutusin buat lanjutin ff ini ke cerita ketiganya. Judulnya Our Family tapi aku postnya diwattpad karena lebih gampang kalo mau upload gambar.

Ini link ffnya kalau diwattpad → story/108965259-our-family

Kalau ga ketemu cari aja akun wattpad yang unamenya Oxeooh, ada diwork aku itu. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya~


End file.
